


Brother, You Look Ravishing

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Loki in a dress, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Dressing as a woman for an undercover mission might be one of Loki's worst experiences working for SHIELD, but Thor is more than able to make it up to him afterwards.





	Brother, You Look Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Ravishment square for mcukinkbingo

“Idiots, the lot of them,” Loki said scornfully.

He kicked off his heels in the foyer and stalked towards the kitchen. Captain Rogers would certainly object to him leaving a mess in the common area, but Loki didn’t care at the moment. After the indignities he had endured, he deserved a stiff drink and the chance to get out of his ridiculous get-up.

The mission had been simple enough: infiltrate an event held by notorious Hydra sympathizer Henry Arbeck and gather intel on associates, possible terrorist plots, and the layout of Arbeck’s mansion for a possible SHIELD raid. And gathering the intel required nothing more than walking about the party, using ocular cameras to record images and small listening devices to pick up conversation.

The only set-back had been the shielding Arbeck had placed around his mansion. It blocked all use of magical abilities in the vicinity so Loki had been forced to actually put on a disguise instead of using an illusion.

All he had done was put on a glittering green ballgown with matching heels, wove ribbons through his hair, and made judicious use of corsetry and padding to give his willowy figure a slightly more feminine shape. He hadn’t even put on much makeup.

Loki couldn’t believe that such an obvious deception had worked so well. But Arbeck’s men were apparently so desperate for female companionship that they were willing to throw themselves at anything remotely feminine. Loki had come back from the gala with more intel than SHIELD had even dreamed of and also the strong desire to remove a few genitals with a rusty spoon.

Drinking himself into oblivion was all he planned to do for the rest of the evening.

Or at least it was until Thor accosted him in the hallway.

“Brother!” Thor said joyfully. He swept Loki up in a crushing embrace and peppered him with kisses. “I am thrilled to see you have returned safely and successfully from your mission.”

Loki tilted his head back so Thor could press more frenzied kisses down the column of his throat. “Your concern is touching, brother. But I find your lack of faith in my abilities quite disturbing.”

“I have full faith in your abilities, brother,” Thor assured him in a hurt tone. “But I was told that you wouldn’t be able to perform any magic inside the building. And if you were to be discovered…” He pressed more frantic kisses across Loki’s collarbone. “I couldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you.”

Loki put his hand under Thor’s chin and tilted his face upwards. “Brother, really. Magic is far from the only skill at my disposal. Have you forgotten my wits?”

Thor smiled widely. “I have always admired your cleverness, brother. Even when we were small, you had a knack for talking your way out of trouble. Mother and Father never knew quite what to do with you because they half-believed most of your lies. As did I.”

“I don’t want to talk about them at a time like this,” Loki growled. “I look utterly ridiculous.”

Thor cupped his hands around Loki’s face. “I must confess, I would never mistake you for a woman in this look. I’ve seen you perform far more convincing illusions. But I enjoy seeing you dressed like this.” Thor traced the neckline of the dress with two fingers. “You are most beautiful, my brother. You deserve to wear nothing but fine garments and glittering jewels. Everything that enhances your regal beauty.”

“And they say I have a way with words,” Loki purred. “Do you really like the thought of me as a woman? If that is what you desire, I could make myself look like a queen for our lovemaking.”

“No,” Thor growled. “What I enjoy most about these garments is that your body is beneath them.”

Loki wanted to deny the moan that slipped out as Thor shoved him up against the wall. But he found it very hard to deny his brother anything. He let his eyes flutter shut and just surrendered to the onslaught as Thor kissed him like his life depended on it.

Thor’s big, meaty hands were probably tearing his dress in his haste to get it off, but Loki urged him on impatiently. They could always buy a replacement dress later. 

Loki arched into the touch as Thor kissed across now-bare shoulders and laved his tongue over his nipples.

“Holy fuck! I did NOT need to see that.”

Loki opened one eye and regarded Clint’s desperate flailing with disdain. “No one is forcing you to watch, Barton. Go elsewhere.”

“I was just trying to get some more coffee, dude.” Clint waved his empty mug. “The two of you are playing Fabio and Esmerelda right outside the kitchen.”

Loki rolled his eyes and refilled Clint’s mug with a snap of his fingers.

Clint squinted into his coffee cup and then took a cautious sip. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “This’ll do.”

“Good,” Loki said. He stared Clint down until he finally started awkwardly shuffling back in the direction of his bedroom.

“I can’t believe they went full romance novel cover,” Clint muttered as he walked away. “Never go full romance novel cover.”

Loki sighed heavily. “We live with so many idiots.”

Thor scratched the back of his head. “Perhaps friend Clint is right. We ought to move our lovemaking to a more private location.”

“Private?” Loki said scornfully. “Have you no sense of adventure, brother? This is the only time I might ever wear such a dress and you want to calmly proceed up to our room like any other night. I deserve to be ravished where I stand like the irresistible vixen that I am.”

Thor’s eyes darkened. “Well, when you put it that way brother, how am I to resist your charms?”


End file.
